Another Dream About Him
by brok3nwiings
Summary: Kairi is the girl who keeps falling asleep and waking up crying cause she can feel someone else's pain. Each night she dreams about the same boy, the boy that she is falling in love with. But how are you meant to fall in love with a dream?


___** Another dream about Him**_

**Chapter One: Tears That Fall**

A tear was slipping from my eyes all the way down to pale rosy cheeks. I sat up on my bed facing my window with trickles of light shining in. I placed my hand to the place of where the tear had feel. I was crying..._again._

Light trickled through my window. Getting myself out of my nice and warm bed to face my table dresser mirror. I was blinking to adapt my eyes to the morning light. My auburn hair was in a frizzing state hanging messily in my face. With my fingers I combed it back into a messy bun with my fridge hanging in front of my face. My rosy cheek was still wet. I wiped away my unknown tear. I just sat there starring at each and every one placed in flowery frames around my dresser. One was of me and the other girls mucking around, some others of us lot swimming, all of them happy times but they felt empty- as if something was missing from each of them. I sat there and sighed lightly.

There was a knock at door,"Kairi, darling time to get up."

My mum poked her head around the door. She was a much older version of me. She had the same red hair just a little deeper in colour and it tumbled down just above her shoulders. Her eyes were also a darker shade than mine as mine held a hint of violet in them.

"Oh you are up already?" she sounded a little surprised.

I smiled,"Yeah I am up."

"Well breakfast will be in fifteen minutes," mum said while leaving the room.

I looked in the mirror. Fifteen minutes to get ready. Opening her wardrobe, pulling out my uniform- a blue checked skirt with a plain white shirt-if it ever cold (which was hardly ever on a the islands) I always had my light blue cardigan with me. I changed into the uniform that I wore four times a days a week as at our school with have casual Fridays in which we are allowed to wear our own clothes in order to feel a lot more comfortable and relax as it was the end of the week. Now and then school would have themed weeks like Halloween or Pjs day, which would be fun now and then. With my school uniform on I walked over to my on suite bathroom, once again looking at my reflection. What to do with my tumble week of hair? Questioning it, I combed it down untangling it for once. I plugged in my straighter as the warmed up, I washed my face and brushed my teeth. Quickly running the straightens threw my hair until it was sleek and straight.

The last thing to do was to pack my school bag-as I had an act for leaving things to the last second. I took the new bag that my mum bought me, I hunted around the room looking for the list of things that I had made at the start of summer. All my text books where in my locker at school so that was one thing off my list. Just beside my bed was my bed side table was _The Last Song by Nicholas Sparks _the book I was reading at any moment that was free. Then on my window sill was my sketch book, with my pencil case. I threw the pencil case in my bag, glimpsing at the last sketch I drew. It was one of the islands at night and how the sun was just setting. I looked at the window; the sun was fully out now. Taking a moment I enjoyed the view of my bed room window.

"Kairi, you coming!" A voice called.

I turned around to see two blonde people standing at my door. I smiled at the sight of my older brother, Cloud and my twin sister Naminé. Naminé and I didn't look a thing alike she was my un-identical sister apart from having them same talent to be artistic. Naminé looked a lot more like Cloud, both of them had the same light gold blonde hair and pale white skin. We all had different shaded of blue eyes. They stood next to each other, you could easily tell that they were related, one way or another but put me there and I looked adopted or something.

I nodded,"Yeah I am coming."

Cloud's smile titled to an angle,"Well better hurry if you don't want any burnt pancakes!"

I hated burnt food of any kind.

Naminé looked at him then made eye contact with me, as did eye with nodded as we both raced down the stairs pushing Cloud to one side. We legged it down the stairs as we came near the kitchen we walked causally in, taking our normal places.

"Morning Daddy!" we said in sink.

Our dad looked up from his newspaper and smiled,"Morning Girls! Ready for your first day back?"

I spoke first as Naminé was the shy one of the two of us,"Yeah I can't wait to see the guys again!"

Dad shook his head,"Don't get too friendly with them Kairi."

I laughed a little,"It isn't me you have to worry about."

Naminé kicked me under the table.

"Aw yes, I do like that spiky haired boy quite a lot." My dad said while Cloud walked in the room," What was his name again?"

Cloud took a bit of toast and bit it,"Roxas!"

Naminé started turning a bright shade of red.

"Aw yes him, very nice lad. So is Riku who lives next door. He is single you know Kairi?"

I shook my head,"I told you dad. I am working on my school work, not making a fuss all over boys at the moment."

Dad smiled with abovable,"That is what I like to hear, my darling!"

Cloud shook his head,"I don't know, Riku has been pretty friendly toward you."

I turned to Cloud,"Well someone it being really friendly towards Tifa!"

His eyes widen alittle,"Who? I will punch his eyes out."

"He has the most spikest hair in the school."

He thought for a second.

Naminé sighed,"It is you a dum bum!"

"Oh," he said.

"Stop it you lot and eat up already!" mum said serving out the pancakes.

Naminé and I eat up quickly, kissed mum and dad on the cheek and said goodbye as we raced out of the door to meet up with our friends at the bus stop.

Nearly everyone was there. Naminé walked up to Roxas without a second to lose. We've known Roxas every since we were in nappies. We grew up on the islands together. He had always been closer to Naminé as Riku and I would always tease him along with Naminé as we all know that are meant to be together they are just too shy to admit it to one another. Roxas was a taller than Naminé, he had this weird blonde spiky hair just like Cloud but it was different from Clouds. Roxas was a pretty cool guy, he skates board all the time and even thought me a thing or too. Naminé always talked about her "_Roxie" _ every time he wasn't with her. I really to wonder sometimes if they ever did become a couple, what would she really be like?

"Guess who!" someone said covering my eyes.

"Come on Riku!" I said.

He took his hands away from my face,"Sorry Kairi."

I smiled at Riku, he sure has changed a lot since we started high school. Riku was like my other older brother, always looking out to me. Riku is a year above us, but him being my next door neighbour he looked out for me. Riku was one of the cool guys at school but no way was he the stuck up jerk type, even though his is rich. Sorry, I meant his parents are rich. Riku likes to own his money by working but his family give him an allowance every so often that was more than most likely how much me and Naminé get in two years put together. I looked up at Riku, he was tall and well built, he arms were nice and toned as he worked out. He had long hair- silver in one light, purple in another. His hair covered his eyes- they were the nicest shade of aquamarine, they were shiny.

Someone wolf whistled at the two of us,"Get in their Riku!"

We both turned to see, our perverted friend Tidus. Yet again we have another blonde in the group (what is it with all my mates being blonde, like seriously) Tidus was in the same age as me, I had most my classes with him. He was also the class joker always trying his best to lighten the mood as much as he could. No matter how perverted he may be he was still the best Blitzball player ever to live. He farther was Jecht the famous Blitzball player, but he really didn't like having much to do with him as Tidus was he is own person.

"Oh shut up Tidus!" Roxas protested.

Tidus rolled his eyes,"Whatever Roxie."

Naminé turned a bright shade of red.

Roxas pleaded,"What you stop calling me that?"

Tidus laugh,"Sorry Roxie, I will stop."

Look felt sorry for Naminé so I tried my best to change the convocation. I spotted the other of mine and Naminé's girl mates walking down to the bus stop. There were two girls with short croppy black hair, one of them were shy while the other was out going and loud-Xion and Yuffie. Apparently Xion looks alot like me but I really do not see it. Xion and Yuffie are both sisters. Yuffie was in the same year as Cloud, she was loud and annoyed my brother so we came friends instantly. As for Xion she is in mine and Naminé's history class, for someone who is quite she is very bright. So she helps here when she can. Next to the sisters was another girl Yuna. She was the sweetest and gentle hearted girls you could ever meet. She was beautiful with her brown hair tumbling down her shoulders, her eyes were two different colours-one green and blue- they were so pretty- sometimes I wished I had her eyes.

She walked gracefully up to the group waiting at the bus,"Hello everyone!"

"Hiya Yuna!" Riku, Naminé and I said in unison.

Tidus was just gob smacked. I could hear Roxas muttering under his breath,"Get in there Tidus."

It you haven't worked it out by now, Tidus is totally in love with Yuna ever since he moved here from Zanarkand.

Tidus punched him lightly on the arm to say shut up.

Riku laugh noticing it too.

The bus came,"Come of you guys we are going to be late other wise!"


End file.
